Fallyn's a Crazy Ex Girlfriend
by August31Eniigma
Summary: What happens after Fallyn is dumped by Shannon Moore and she spots him in her bar with a new girl? Please R & R !


Who does Shannon Brian Moore think he is huh?! Treat me like that and then dump me?! Not on Fallyn Rose Hart's terms. He's gonna get it, and that little tramp too.

_It took me 5 bars, some 30 license plates  
I saw her mustang  
And my eyes filled up with rage  
I brought my pistol but I ain't some kinda fool  
So I walked right in barehanded  
She was on his arm while he was playing pool  
_  
I saw that sluts Mustang and my eyes just filled with rage. Ugh…. Of course he would be at the bar with this lil' hoe. But this wasn't any ol' bar in North Carolina, this was MY bar. Shannon and I use to go to this one all the time, but dumpin me and then bringing HER here is just pissin me off. When I got in there, I had seen her on his arm, cheering him on while he played pool with a couple of the guys. I need a beer, and fast.

_Just like I used to do  
She kissed him while I got a beer  
She didn't think I'd show up here  
I'm a crazy ex girlfriend_

People think I'm crazy. Damn straight I am. I got a tattoo that says CRAZY right on my lower back. I kept my eyes on her and him as well. A couple more of her friends came in, I presumed, they all walk and talk just like her, so I'm comparing. Can you really blame me?

_I watched her for awhile but I didn't like her walk  
She came across kinda cheap to me  
But hey hows that my fault_

All the hoe's walks were horrible but when I seen HER walk, she looked cheap. She defiantly needs to get back at her street corner. I wouldn't be shocked if that's where Shannon got her from.

_She looked at my man like he didn't have on a stitch  
Somebody tell that girl  
To step up to that plate  
I wanna Pitch  
Little Bitch_

Okay, I thought honestly that Shannon and I were perfect for each other, no matter how many times he hurt me. Everyone said that we made such a great cute couple, that we would last forever, the only thing was that, they didn't know what was happening when we got home. Horrible things had happened. I wanted to go to a couple therapist this week with him, but that aint gonna happen now since he dumped me and went after this whore.

_Well those pretty girls can play their game  
But their damn well gonna know my name  
I'm a crazy ex-girlfriend_

Well I started throwing things and  
I scared folks half to death  
I got up in his face and smelled whiskey on his breath  
I didn't give it a second thought to being thrown in jail  
Well baby to a hammer everything looks like a nail  
And I was mad as hell

I threw beer bottles at them, and many more things at them. You name it, I threw it. People were scared to death of me. I could give a shit less if I was going to jail. Every girl to Shannon looks like an easy target. I cheated once on him, only because I was too shit faced to realize it, but Shannon has been cheating on me since day one and I'm was getting tired of it. He thought he could hide it, yeeaaaahhhh right. I grabbed him by his shirt collar and smelled whiskey on his breath enough to knock a buzzard off a shit wagon 100 miles North.

_Well those pretty girls they're all the same  
But they're damn well gonna know my name  
I'm a crazy Ex-Girlfriend_

The owner of the bar called the police and when they arrived, I was still beating the shit out of Shannon's tramp. They ripped me off of her and slammed me on the ground, put all their body weight on me and cuffed me. I couldn't see what was going on, but to my knowledge Shannon was helping her up. Prick. The popo picked me up and I was right. I seen Shannon help his slut up, even if I could barely see because of my mega long hair that was in my face. I kicked one more time at her and the police dragged me out, that night I spent in the jail cell.

_I'm a crazy Ex-Girlfriend  
I'm a crazy Ex-Girlfriend  
I'm a crazy Ex-Girlfriend _

**This is just a sneak peak into the life of Fallyn and Shannon Moore before Lynn ended up with Jeff. Please R & R!**


End file.
